There's Always Tomorrow
by ChosenWon
Summary: Things happen, people change, and people die. While Tristan was away at Military School, Rory's life at Chilton is better. She has friends, and she doesn't get picked on. But will everything change for the better or worse when Tristan comes back? *Edited*
1. Betrayal

Rated: PG-13 

Disclaimer: The usually stuff. I don't own anything except for my Buffy DVDs but they don't count. So kudos to Amy and the WB for this show! Now if only they could get Tristan back....

Author's Note: I don't want to get any sympathy for saying that this is my first fanfic but I just want to warn you now. That if you suffer from any mental disabilities or any other pains it is probably coz this is really bad! But please read anyway! :) Oh yeah, you can review...if you want. *wink wink*

****

There's Always Tomorrow

****

Chapter One: "Betrayal"

By Caruialiel 

"Thank you Rory, Everything seems hunky-dory, so I guess I'll see you in six months." Dr. Merricks opened the door while looking at Rory's file. Rory began to walk to the door when she suddenly remembered about her absence card that she needed to get signed.

"Um...Dr Merricks, could you please sign this card for me to say that I had a dentist appointment. Chilton's really obsessed about these things." 

"Uh?" the doctor looked up looking confused, Rory held out her hand with the card, "Yes, yes, of course Rory." He took the card and scribbled some kind of writing that only doctors could read. 

"Uh, thanks, I'll see ya!" Rory ran out of the doctor's office and came straight back in, collected her bag, which was still on the chair and ran out of the office. 

*Argh the bus will be here any time now. Damn, if I miss this one, there won't be a bus for another 30 minutes* Why her mother couldn't have driven her to the dentist and then to Chilton, she didn't know. But she did. Lorelai hated the dentist's, something about drills and having some 4' dwarf looking down your throat, yelling at you for not brushing your teeth regularly. Rory ran down the main street in Stars Hollow and reached the bus stop with 2 minutes to spare. *What I really need now is a mug of coffee. Argh, that's it, next town meeting, I'm asking for Starbucks to open up here!* Just as she pulled out her latest book, the bus appeared from around the corner. She said hi to the bus driver and sat in her usual spot preparing herself for the long journey to Chilton Hell. 

Though it wasn't really hell-like anymore. Things surprisingly had gotten better after Tristan left for Military School. Life was alot quieter, not having to worry about what kind of sexual innuendo Tristan would come up with next and the other girls didn't bother her anymore for being Tristan's centre of attention. Even Paris and her had signed some kind of truce. Paris had finally forgiven her for the Tristan date thing and they both realized that they would get better marks if they worked together. They weren't buddy-buddy or anything, just friends, and Rory was happy with that. Being on good terms with Paris also meant that Louise and Madeline were friends with her too, especially Madeline. Sometimes they would ask her to sit with them at lunch and she was grateful for that. But even so she would still be seen, sitting alone at her favourite table, reading some book and listening to her Walkman. Though despite all the good things, she had to admit that she did miss Tristan's unwanted presence at her locker and even the many pick up lines that Tristan LOVED so much. 

While life at Chilton had gotten alot better, her relationship with Dean didn't. Rory knew, deep down, she didn't really love Dean. Like him, yes, but love? How can you expect to love someone when you're only 16!? Over the summer, their relationship slowly deteriorated. It felt like they had been married for 50 years or something. They had this routine and would follow it. No change, nothing spontaneous, just Plain Old Boring. Even fighting with Paris or reading that 9000 word Russian Revolution book! It just wasn't exciting anymore and even being together seemed like a chore to Rory. Plus Chilton was getting in the way. Dean didn't like her mixing with anyone from Chilton, even Darian and that got Rory mad. What? She couldn't have any friends? Just be at Dean's every beck and call?

Rory slammed her book shut. She didn't feel like reading anymore. All this thinking about Dean made her feel so angry nowadays. Rory's life at Chilton had finally calmed down and Dean wouldn't be happy for her. They just weren't on the same wavelength anymore. She would have to talk to him again. 

The bus made its stops and wove down streets and suddenly stopped at a traffic light. Rory looked up from her thinking to glance out the window when she suddenly caught sight of a tall, brown-haired boy kissing a strawberry blonde girl outside some milk bar. "What? Is....is that DEAN?!" Rory squinted her eyes. Maybe she saw wrong, but she didn't. Without thinking, Rory leapt of her seat, grabbed her stuff, and got off the bus in less then 10 seconds.

"Dean?! What...what are you doing?" Dean's "girlfriend" looked up looking between Rory, standing a few feet away with her hands on her hips to Dean, who looked as guilty as hell. 

"Rory? Hey! Ah, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in school?"

"Yes, I had a dentist's appointment. But that's not the point! Who…who is that?! Rory felt really stupid. She had all these things to say to Dean, about how she was glad that he had done something stupid like this, and had created a perfect reason to end their relationship but nothing was coming out. Her mouth was as dry as sandpaper and there was this big lump in her throat. She felt like throwing up.

"Um...this is Stacey," Dean stood up and rubbed the back of his neck with his hand. "But its not what you think, we were just talking..."

"Oh just stop! Do you think I am stupid? I know what you were doing!" Rory sounded a lot stronger then she felt. Something inside her was calm, "But you know what? I don't care anymore. Our relationship ended along time ago. I just couldn't think of a good reason to end it but it looks like you done it yourself. Goodbye Dean."

With that, Rory turned away before the tears would really start to fall. Despite realizing that she didn't love or even like Dean anymore, it still hurt like hell to find that Dean would do something so low. It hurt now, but she'll get over it.

Unfortunately Dean wasn't going to give up that easily. "Rory! Wait! Shouldn't we talk about this!? Rory!?" He ran up behind her and put his hand on her shoulder. Rory flinched instantly and slapped the hand away.

"Don't. Touch. Me." She spun around and continued to walk purposely up the street. Dean watched her retreating back slowly descend down the sidewalk and disappear round the corner. He shrugged and walked back to Stacey.

Rory just continued to walk. She didn't know where she was going. Her mind was a jumble. The bus hadn't waited for her. *Oh God, I'm going to be late. Damn him for ruining my day like this! Maybe if I run to the next bus stop I'll make the bus. Maybe I shouldn't go to school at all. I've already missed half the day.* Rory groaned. She remembered that she has a Bio test today and has to give these notes back to Darian. Things certainly didn't seem to be looking up. Slowly tears started to fall freely from her eyes. She didn't want to cry over something like this, but it still hurt. She cut across the street to the bus stop. Rory wiped the tears from her eyes and put her book back into her bag. Slowly in the distance, another bus came trundling up the road. She numbly got up and went and sat in her usual spot. Looking at her watch she saw that period before lunch was nearly over. At least the Bio test was after lunch. Rory slumped back into the seat, leaned her elbow on the windowpane. *I'll be fine. Just talking to Darian will make me feel better* After what seemed like an eternity, the bus finally pulled up a block out from Chilton. 

*A/N: Just to say sorry again for making you go through another Rory and Dean break-up scene, but it had to be done, so why not get it over and done with? I bet you are asking yourself who the hell is Darian! hehe...only time will tell ::evil laugh:: and don't worry I won't forget about Tristan! *


	2. Surprise!

Rated:PG-13

Disclaimer: The usually stuff. I don't own anything except for my Buffy DVDs but they don't count. So kudos to Amy and the WB for this show! Now if only they could get Tristan back....

Author's Note: The second installment. Can't think of much to say but Enjoy! 

****

There's Always Tomorrow

****

Chapter Two: "Surprise!"

By Caruialiel

Tristan twisted and turned in his bed but he couldn't find a comfortable position. 5:38am. It was too late to go back to sleep and too early for him to get up. He kicked the sheets back with his feet and sat up on the edge of his bed. Running his fingers through his hair, he got up and slumped his way to his window. Tristan flicked the latch and lifted the window to let the cool breeze brush over him. You would think after the terrible beds at Military School, this would be heaven but somehow it wasn't. He wasn't sure coming back in Hartford was going to solve his sleeping problems and his parents didn't exactly make him feel welcome. Some scrawl on a piece of paper left with the butler. They were off…somewhere, he didn't care. But the prospect of going back to Chilton, his friends, and…_Rory _didn't seem too appealing. 

He hated to admit it but his father's decision for him to go to Military School was a good one. Oh, the early mornings and food were hell but there, DuGray meant nothing. Nobody could give if you were the prince of England or your father was a serial killer. It was refreshing, very refreshing. Nothing like Chilton, where money and a name could get you anything you wanted. Full of people whose conversations consisted of how much better they were than everybody else. Hearing that day in and day out would even make flies go up the wall. Maybe that was why he hung around Duncan and Bowman. Tristan shook his head. All the memories of their little excursions flooded back. The safe. The time they found K-Mart Auto Service stickers and stuck them all on the jaguars, BMWs and other expensive cars in Hartford. Tristan knew that these guys meant trouble with a capital T but he had to admit, they were only out to have fun.

He had learnt so much in such a short space of time. Six months he had been away, but they felt more like six years. Life wasn't all about money and having everything thrown at your feet. You had to work for what you wanted. An easy life wasn't going to be handed to you on a silver platter. He regretted the way he had treated Rory and now it was too late. After she got back with the bag-boy and saying that she hated him…his world just collapsed. Nothing seemed to matter anymore. She could have been just another conquest, another girl to make out with and discard the next day but he knew that if Rory had given in he would have lost interest and never would have seen what an amazing girl she is. Her blue eyes and that long coffee coloured hair he had wanted to run his fingers through so badly…

But there was no thinking about that now. He would just leave her alone. She was probably happy with that bag-boy anyway. Tristan watched the sun slowly rise, painting the sky with pink and orange. If only his life could be that simple. The sun didn't have to worry about anything but sending down UV rays. He groaned and turned away from the window. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

8:45am. Tristan pulled into the student car park and parked his car among the Jaguars and BMWs. He looked at himself in the review mirror. A boy with tousled dirty blond hair, blue eyes and a defined jaw stared back at him. He looked the same as he had the day he left but he didn't feel the same. Too much had happened to him while he was away. Tristan didn't know if he could just come back to school and behave like everything was normal and he never went away.

Giving a big sigh, he climbed out of his car, grabbed his books and headed towards the front doors. *What do I do if I see her?* That question had plagued his mind ever since his father told him that his punishment was over and he could come back to Chilton. 

"Hey, DuGray! You're back!" Tristan turned around and found himself swarmed with his "friends", all wanting to know how Tristan DuGray served his time at Military School. Tristan found himself smiling and joking like he always did. Yeah, he could keep this façade up, he could pretend that he didn't care about anything. He felt his stomach churn just thinking that he used to be like that. 

"Yeah, it was good, couldn't wait to get back though." He smiled his signature smile and continued down the corridor, waving hello and making small talk all the while looking for the one person he wanted to see. Rory. But she was no where to be seen. 

"DuGray!" Tristan's friend, Shane snapped his fingers in front of his face, "Earth to Tristan!" Tristan refocused his eyes, still staring blankly. "Are you ok, man?"

"Huh? Oh, I'm fine."

He let Shane drag him off to his first class, but he couldn't pay attention to any of his classes that morning. The teacher could have talking about how the Department of Education had decided it was time for all students to get paid for coming to school, and he wouldn't have bat an eyelid. All he could think about was Rory. In the back of his mind, he secretly hoped that she would see him first and come over and tell him that all was forgiven. But…everyone knew that wasn't going to happen. He knew that they had English and Geography together but she wasn't in either class. Glancing at the door every 5 seconds, expecting to see her run into class, didn't help ease his mind. 

"Mr. DuGray, how does that sound to you?"

"Huh?" Tristan regained focus on the teacher stand inches away from him, "Absolutely perfect, Ms. Caldecott." 

"Really?" She continued to stare incredulously into the boy's eyes, "I certainly hope so, Mr.DuGray."

This was going to be one very long day.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The chatter and laughter that bounced off the walls in the Chilton dinning hall, created the effect of chimps at a zoo which was oblivious to Rory. Seated at her favourite table by the western windows, she was reading as usual. Book placed carefully in front of her lunch, headphones playing the latest PJ Harvey song, Rory was trying to forget everything that had happened earlier. She had hoped to catch Darian before lunch started but he was off some where. He was probably the only person, besides Lorelai and Lane who could make her feel better. 

She had arrived with 10 minutes to spare. Deciding not to go to Geography, she had wandered aimlessly through the corridors before ending up in front of Tristan's old locker. She didn't know how she had ended up there. Tristan had been away for six months now. He had looked so defeated that night, his father standing in the shadow of the doorway. He looked so much like a little boy, finally realising that he had been dreadfully wrong to hang out with Duncan and Bowman. 

Rory slowly lifted her hand and traced the tips of her fingers over the grooves in the cold metal. Suddenly realizing what she was doing, she snatched her hand away and half ran half walked down the corridor to her own locker. What was she thinking? Tristan was gone. He wasn't going to come back. He had tormented her continuously while he was at Chilton and now that he was gone, everything had toned down. 

Dismissing these thoughts, Rory had quickly wrote a note to Darian, saying to meet her at her table at lunch. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You should have seen Kristine's face when I dumped her!" 

Tristan couldn't take this anymore. Anymore of this inane conversation and he would have to punch that guy's face in! He felt so disgusted with himself to think that he probably would have said the same thing before was sickening. 

Tristan turned away. At least this way he wouldn't have to look at their faces. The chatter and laughter among the students was deafening. They all seemed so happy and carefree like nothing could worry them. If only he could feel the same. Scanning the dining hall, his eyes suddenly fell on a coffee-coloured head, tilted down reading through the mess of students. 

**__**

RORY.

His heart did a somersault up to his throat. _She was here._ He shivered and shifted his position in his seat. Should he go up to her? Rory looked so peaceful, listening to her Walkman and reading her book so carefully positioned before her lunch. She hadn't changed much. Her hair was a little shorter but she was still as beautiful as ever. 

"Huh, I'll see ya guys later." The others at his table glanced up and watched Tristan's retreating back disappear into the sea of students. 

Tristan slowly crept up behind her, The graceful curve of her back slightly hunched over. Very carefully he reached over and jabbed into her ribs…hard. 

"AH!" Rory yelped, spilling her coffee all over her jumper, "Darian! I told you a million times not to…" She stopped. Her eyes widen as she looked up to see Tristan, looking as smug as ever. His eyes twinkled and the beginnings of a smile began on his lips.

"Hey Mary."


	3. Sushi Pajamas

Rated: PG-13. 

Disclaimer: The usually stuff. I don't own anything except for my Buffy DVDs but they don't count. So kudos to Amy and the WB for this show! Now if only they could get Tristan back....

Author's Note: Ah the feeling of complete happiness when that dreaded "writer's block" fades away. All the plot lines that come flooding to my brain! I am so sorry for taking months and months to get this chapter up but now that I finally KNOW where I want to go with this fic, I actually might write more. Makes sense doesn't it? I have to give a MAJOR kudos to Staiz, you know who your are!! You, my friend are a blessing. I seriously would have let this story go into the recycle bin if you hadn't kept me going! Anyway on to the story!! 

****

There's Always Tomorrow

****

Chapter 3 "Sushi Pajamas"

By Caruialiel

"Tristan?" 

Rory couldn't believe her eyes. This day couldn't get any better. Dean and now Tristan? How many more surprises would she have to take today? What was he doing here, at Chilton when he was supposed to be off at Military school?! She blinked. He looked much the same. The same tousled hair, defined jaw line and the most amazing piercing blue eyes…

"If you told me you missed me that much I would've come back a lot sooner."

She didn't realize that she was staring at him until he grinned even more, if that was possible. At least that typical remark broke her trance and she began to feel the now cold coffee seeping through her jumper. She stood up, knocking her lunch and glared fiercely at him.

"Like I would! Look at what you've done! My jumper's ruined! Couldn't you have been more of a klutz? Oh sorry, I forgot. That's much to hard for your brain to handle!"

She pointed to the big brown stain on her jumper. Tristan couldn't help not smiling. He missed seeing her so worked up. It was cute. 

"Whoa, calm down Mary. I could always help clean you up. You know, in the janitor's closest," He winked at her, which only made her even more annoyed. 

"So very charming, Tristan. I see that only a lobotomy or shock therapy would have a hope in hell of knocking that "pain in the ass" streak out of you, much less military school!" Rory's eyes gleamed with fury. She waited for Tristan to have another inane comeback to throw at her but instead she saw a flash of hurt in his eyes. For some strange reason she felt a wave of guilt wash over her. That was a bit harsh she thought.

"Hey I apologize. That was a bit much, even for you." Suddenly a thought interjected it was HIM who had made her spill her coffee! "Wait a minute, wait a minute! You're the one that should be apologizing, not me! You're the one who has the motor functions, which has flashed back to Second Grade!"

"I owe you?" he frowned. "You don't think that I'm going to buy you a new jumper, do you?" Knowing fully well what she was really talking about. Everyone knew about her addiction. 

Rory rolled her eyes, "No, coffee! You made me spill my coffee. I hope you realize that the only way YOU," she pointed her index finger at him, "are going to live to see another day is to buy me a cup to make up for the horrible sin you have just committed. _But_ since you mention it, you can buy me a new jumper as well." She smiled gleefully but it quickly died away. She looked longingly at her jumper, "I'll never get this stain out," and then to the cup lying on the table, empty but of a few wee drops. 

"Ok."

"Huh?" She didn't expect him to say yes, but since this meant that she would be getting a free cup of coffee, well…she could live with it, "Good. That's settled then." She sat back down and began to clean up the mess. 

He couldn't believe that after being away for so long, he was standing so close to her. All he had to do was reach out and brush that loose strand of hair back behind her ear. It didn't seem real. Spending every waking hour thinking about her and then spending even more time trying not to think about her, couldn't prepare himself for how he felt at this moment. 

"You could help, you know." Rory looked at him with accusing eyes. Tristan shivered. He sat down at her table and rubbed the back of his neck with his hand. It was now or never. "I'm sorry." 

Rory looked up at him puzzled, "For what?" 

"For everything." 

She stopped what she was doing and looked back at him. This was new. Now that she looked more closely at him, he seemed different somehow. For a split second, his eyes showed a sort of vulnerability but when she looked back again he returned to his normal unreadable state. 

"Oh, the coffee? That's nothing, don't worry about it. I get free coffee now!" She grinned at him.

He couldn't help but smile back, her happiness was so infectious but he needed to get this out. His face grew serious again, "No, before that. Before…I left."

"Oh that. Even though you were an obnoxious jerk whose head would've combusted and refuse to grow a new one, don't worry about that either. Forget it," She smiled again. 

Tristan smiled back. A heavy weight felt like it had been lifted from his chest. She had forgiven him. 

Rory dropped her head and stared at the table. What are you supposed to say to someone who apologises for making your life all the more unbearable, especially if it is Tristan? She had hardly knew anything about him apart from the bits and pieces she had heard from Madeline…hell, he had ceased to exist for her in his military absence. With Chilton, finally making new friends, life seemed just that one step closer to Harvard. She was so lost in her own thoughts that she didn't notice Tristan had gone into a trance of his own staring at her. He snapped out of it first and realized that they hadn't spoken in over a minute. 

Thinking that she had caught him staring at her, he tried to string a sentence together…but it wasn't working, "Ah…nice tables here, huh Mary? Didn't have quite the same…varnishy finish at Military School...Rory? I was joking..." He trailed off. He didn't know what the hell he was trying to say. 

"So how was Military school?" she asked, after Tristan's little attempt to break the silence she decided on the first safe topic that came to her mind until she could figure out how to take this "new" Tristan. Before Tristan could answer, a tall boy, light brown hair, smartly dressed in the Chilton uniform came up and plonked himself down next to Rory and slung an arm over her shoulders. 

"Hey Rory! Sorry I'm late."

"Darian! Hey!" Rory's face lit up when she saw her friend, "I'm so sorry I forgot to give you back your notes," She reached into her bag and pulled out a huge notebook and handed it to him, "Here."

Tristan felt that heavy weight come crashing back down again. He had seen how Rory's face lit up when, what was his name? That Darian guy came up. The way he had causally slung his arm around her shoulders. His face slowly hardened.

"So, Mary. Who's the boyfriend?" He didn't know why he was being so mean. Ok he did. He was jealous. 

Darian and Rory looked at Tristan and then at each other. Turning back to face Tristan, Darian laughed, "What? No! We're just friends! But hey! I haven't seen you around before. I'm Darian Walker." He held out his hand. 

Relief came over Tristan. He wasn't her boyfriend. "DuGray, Tristan DuGray." 

"You're evil Tristan!?" Darian looked over at Rory with astonishment. 

Tristan did the same, "Mary, you have missed me!" Then the realization of this occurring hit him and he eyed her suspiciously, "I wonder what other little things you have been saying about me."

Rory punched Darian in the arm and her cheeks slowly reddened. She never should have told Darian about "evil Tristan". And now that Tristan knew she had talked about him, his ego would soar through the roof. If that was possible.

"Only the good stuff, Tristan," She began to check her list off with her fingers, "How annoying you can be, calling me Mary," She glared at him again, "Making inane innuendoes, thinking that I would simply fall at your feet. Want me to go on?"

"What about being charming, sophisticated and being absolutely to die for?" he smirked at her. 

"Um…let me think," She pretended to think thoughtfully, and then a look of tenderness, "Um Tristan, your getting MY traits mixed up with yours again." She gave him a sickly sweet smile. 

"Come on, you can tell me. I know you missed me while I was away." Tristan slowly leaned into her. Rory could feel his warm breath brush her face and her cheeks grew hot. Rory squirmed and pushed him away. "Sorry to break it to you Tristan but I didn't." Why was she blushing? This "new" Tristan, who was nice and normal in one minute and then converting back to his obnoxious self in another, was making her emotions go haywire.

"Hmm…Darian don't we have a Biology test to go to?" She turned her head away from Tristan and glanced at her watch, "See, look at the time, we have to go…now!" 

"What are you talking about Rory? It's tom…OW!" a sharp kick from Rory under the table was enough to stop Darian mid sentence. "Heh heh…oh yeah, that test…" He winced and gingerly rubbed his sore leg. Collecting her books she grabbed Darian's arm and literally dragged him out of the cafeteria, leaving Tristan seated by himself with a rejected look on his face. 

Once outside, Darian made her stop, "Rory? What's wrong with you?" Rory turned around to face him with a defeated look on her face. 

"I just…I just didn't want to deal with Tristan right now. Ok?"

"But he seems kinda nice…in a smart-alecy, egocentric kind of way but apart from that…" Darian lifted a finger and directed at Rory's nose, "and you forgot to mention one minor detail. You know, about how he has a major thing for you." 

"Oh not you too! Why does everyone have to think that? Tristan does NOT have a thing for me!" Rory slumped onto a bench and buried her hands in her hair. She couldn't listen to Darian ramble on right now being that tact had never been one of his better qualities. Everything was going way over her head, and lunch wasn't even over yet! The horrible break up with Dean, Tristan. Wait, she hadn't even told Darian about Dean yet. Better now then never. 

"I broke up with Dean." 

"What do you mean me too?" How many…?" He stopped. Finally digesting what Rory had just said, he blinked and his mouth gaping open, "Um…what did you say?

"Dean and I broke up."

"I see, " sitting down next to Rory, he closed his mouth and swallowed deeply, "Are you ok? When did it happen?" He looked at her intently. Rory's eyes slowly reached his, "Today, after my dentist's appointment. He was with another girl…" 

"What? He did that to you? Wait till I get him and I'll…" 

"Darian, don't do something you will regret."

"Me? Doing something _I_ would regret? I don't think so."

"It would've happen eventually," Darian looked at her, "You know what I mean. Things weren't right between us anymore. Though it doesn't make it hurt any less. " She added in a quiet voice. 

"Come here." He pulled her into his arms and gave her a big bear hug. He felt guilty. Even though he had been in Rory's life for only six months, it felt like years. The Gilmore girls had welcomed him into their lives as if he was a long lost brother and Stars Hollow felt like a second home to him. But during that time he had seen Rory's relationship with Dean deteriorate. Rory always talked about making the best of her life, to go places, see things, have real-life experiences whereas Dean just wanted to stay in Stars Hollow and live a comfortable life. It was as if they were only together just for the sake of _being_ together. Maybe he should have said something, then it wouldn't have ended with Rory being hurt. "Feel any better?"

"Yeah," she forced a smile to come out and a weak laugh came out, "look at me, I'm a mess." She stood up and turned around to face Darian. "I'll be fine. Don't you start worrying, ok? Walk me to class?"

"Sure." He got up and swung his arm around her shoulders, "So about this thing going on between you and Tristan…"

All he got in reply was a whack on the arm. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tristan watched her retreating back exit the cafeteria. He could feel his heart sink lower and lower in his stomach with each step Rory took away from him. Darian had given a sympathetic glance over his shoulder as Rory dragged him out, even that didn't make his heart rise up back to where it was supposed to be. His posture slackened as he rested his elbows on the table, his hands threaded through his hair. The frustration and powerlessness he felt about everything finally came out. He banged the table with his fists and let out an intangible string of words. 

"You know, I don't think that is the right way to win her over." Tristan lifted his head and saw Paris Gellar standing across from him with her arms carefully positioned on her bag.

"Hey, well what do you know?" He really did not feel like talking to anyone at the moment and he knew Paris wasn't the buddy type, who would make him feel any better. 

"Actually," she sat down, put her bag on the table and crossed her hands, "I think I might know a lot of _interesting_ facts about you know who." She raised her eyebrows. 

Tristan instantly perked up, "Really?" Not wanting to give himself away he added, "And what makes you think that I would want to know any of these _interesting_ facts?"

"Tristan, any thing you're feeling about Rory is written in big bold letters for anyone to see. You're one of those neon signs with the flashing light bulbs. 'I'm in love with Rory Gilmore!'" Paris gave him a knowing look and he blushed, "But if you don't want to know…"

"No no Paris, I'm sorry. Please." 

"Ok, Last time I checked with Madeline she was still with that Dean guy." She glanced quickly at Tristan but he gave no indication of this news effecting him. "Darian Walker…"

Tristan interrupted, "Darian Walker? I just met him before. When did he show up?"

"Right after you left. His parents moved to Hardford six months ago from Australia. He and Rory became fast friends and they basically joined at the hip." A look of distaste flashed across her face. Paris watched his face go through an assortment of different emotions. Hurt, anguish, helplessness and finally pain. Her heart softened. They had grown up together, ever since kindergarten and it pained her how much Rory could hurt the guy without even knowing about it.

She reached over and grabbed his hand, "Hey," he looked up, "it will be ok." Tristan just nodded. He looked at his watch, 12:45pm. "Hey, I have to go, I'll ah see ya later." He stood up and started to walk towards the exit. Turning around he called out, "Paris!" Paris looked back up at him. "Thanks." 

"Yeah well, don't get used to it!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Darian lay on his back, looking up at his ceiling. Turning his head to the right, the bright florescent green lights told him it was nearly two in the morning. He sighed and turned back to the kangaroo shape cracks on his ceiling. For some reason he couldn't get to sleep. Somehow Rory's break up with Dean cut into him. He could tell that the break up was hard and will be hard for Rory. That asshole wouldn't let Rory do want she wanted to do. 

He felt his fists clench with tension. He breathed in and out slowly and they gradually relaxed back onto the bed. Jess was too much of a bad ass for Rory. Even though they had got along, he felt that Rory just didn't know how to deal with him. Anyway he went back to live with his mum and they are still friends. 

Darian turned back to face the clock. He loves Rory but he knew that they wouldn't work out in that way. Plus he didn't want to be another Rory obsessee and end up a victim to unrequited love forever more. He felt relieved to have found someone like Rory, the move to America had not been easy, leaving all his friends and family behind. He sighed again and turned over to his other side. He glanced over to his bookcase and read each of the titles. Hmm, he should give his Obernewtyn series to Rory for her to read. She would love it. 

Even though he had only been around Tristan in less then ten minutes he felt that this guy could really give Rory want she needed. Call it a gut feeling if you will. He had watched the banter shoot back and forth like a tennis match and Rory had mentioned a guy who had left before he came. She called him "evil Tristan" and said he had tormented her before leaving for military school. But Rory never said anything about the chemistry between the two. He could tell there is a history behind them, something he was adamant to find out. Maybe if he talked to Madeline about Tristan, he could find out more. Rory wasn't going to tell him anything.

Pulling up the covers up to his neck, he yawned and slowly drifted off to sleep. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

2:02am. Dressed in her yummy sushi pajamas, Lorelai twisted and turned tying her sheets into a knot. "Ah, that little daughter of mine, making me unable to get to sleep." She let out a small grunt-like noise and pulled herself into a sitting position. She stretched her arms and yawn graciously and pulled her right arm back down to scratch her head. Her arms fell back down with a flop and her eyes slowly traced the outline of all the different sushi on her pajamas. Absentmindedly she smacked her lips, she didn't know which sushi was which but they sure looked mighty yummy. 

She was bored. What could she do? She ransacked her mind for things she could do at two in the morning. She could ring up Taylor and scream "Someone's stolen your lettuce" down the telephone and hear him scream like a girl? No. It's too early for that, it only works at 4 am. She thought some more. Watch TV? No, that would wake Rory up…wait! Slowly a smile made its way across her lips as her mind worked its wonders. Lorelai jumped out of bed and bounced down the stairs. 

Slowing down as she reached Rory's door, Lorelai carefully pushed the door open and silently crept up to the left side of the bed and moved towards Rory as if to pounce on her. But something made her stop. Rory's sleeping figure looked so tense curled up so tightly in a ball. Her fingers were clenching hard, and her cuticles were white with tension. Lorelai reached over and tenderly brushed a loose strand out of Rory's eyes. Rory shivered at the touch. Lorelai thought she would wake up but she just shifted a little and the tension in her hands eased. 

Lorelai sat down in the chair next to the dressing table and pulled her legs up to her chin. She remembered Rory coming home yesterday after school, not quite herself. Something must've happened today, at school most probably. They had stopped over at Luke's for a little snack before dinner. It was Danish day, and it was their ritual to go in and have their coffee and danish but she had rejected both the coffee and the danish! She could've understood if Rory didn't want the danish, hey sometimes even danishes got up her nose but the COFFEE?? Now something was really wrong here. Lorelai couldn't take it anymore. She had to find out what was eating away in her daughter's mind to make her not want coffee. There would be no way she could get to sleep if she didn't.

Rising out of the chair, she made her way over to the bed and pulled back the cover and hopped inside. Rory moved over in her sleep to make room for her. Lorelai nudged at Rory's shoulder. "Rory, wake up! You're late for school!"

Rory's eyes snapped open and she sat up so quickly she felt like she had a brain freeze. She stared at her clock. It took 5 seconds to realize that her mother was joking. Flopping back down, she turned her back to Lorelai and waited for her to stop laughing. 

"Are you finished?" Rory frowned slightly, she sometimes wondered who was older, her or Lorelai. 

"Heh, yes, of course," clearly still finding it all very funny. Remembering her reason for being there, her face changed to complete seriousness. She leaned over and rested her arms on Rory's side, "I am having this problem. I can't seem to get to sleep and I was thinking what in the world could be keeping me from getting my beauty sleep. And then it hit me, it is you!"

"Me? Why?" Rory turned her head around to look at Lorelai. 

"I'm glad you asked. You see, I was thinking about the sushi on my pajamas and how yummy they looked, which is ridiculous coz we have never eaten sushi before. Mental note for us: We must try sushi." Rory looked at her, waiting for her to get to the point. "Anyway that's not why I'm here. What I am trying to say is…Yesterday was Danish Day!"

"Danish Day? Yes that was yesterday." Rory could see that this was going to be a very long night. 

"Yes it was. You know how we have this little thing how we buy coffee and a danish every time it is Danish Day ever since we arrived at Stars Hollow? And if you count the days that is a very long time, years in fact! But today you didn't want any danish or coffee! I could understand if you decided today was the day you didn't want the danish, but Coffee? I know something evil might have happened at Chilton, and if you don't want to talk about it now, I understand but…" 

"No everything is fine at Chilton."

"Oh, then I am at a lost. What happened? You do realize there will be no sleep for either of us if you don't tell."

Rory shifted to lie on her stomach and mumbled into her pillow, "I broke up with Dean." 

Lorelai frowned, "You want to grow beans?" 

"No!" Rory lifted her head up this time, "I broke up with Dean."

"Did he say I love you again, coz I told him not to do that!"

Rory tried to smile but it didn't work, "No, I saw him with another girl." 

Lorelai instantly switched into maternal mode, "Oh sweetie, I am so sorry." Rory snuggled closer to Lorelai and finally let all the pent up emotions come flooding out. They were all over the place. Her life wasn't going to be the same, not in Stars Hollow or in Chilton anymore. Things had finally settled down and she hated it when Stars Hollow made her first break up with Dean seem like something off Jerry Springer and Chilton had really started to become like a normal school…well sort of. With Tristan back now, will things go back to being bad again? 

They lied on Rory's bed snuggled up together until Rory's tears subsided. She actually felt better. She really needed that cry.

"Feel better?"

"Hmm." Rory nodded her head. 

"That's my girl." Lorelai wrapped her arms around and gave her another hug. "Ok subject change. Did I just imagine it, but did you said 'Nothing was wrong with Chilton?' 

The question about Chilton brought immediate memories of Tristan back into Rory's mind. She shook her head, "No? If I did put it down to a state of temporary insanity. I'm exhausted, wanna sleep now?"

Seeing Rory didn't want to share anymore, Lorelai wasn't going to push. Plus she needed her beauty sleep or Michele was going to have a run for his money to be the crabby bitch of the year. They snuggled down into the bed together and slowly they both drifted off to sleep. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Tristan, hurry up! Be out there in 5!" The football coach yelled down the hall of the boy's locker room. Tristan sighed. Memories of all the grueling early mornings he had to endure with an old fart who still thinks he's a lieutenant commanding his troops back in Vietnam was not pleasant. At least he only had to come to school at 6 in the morning once a week. He enjoyed it, but not after what happened yesterday. He really felt like he was finally getting some where with her. Why did she always have to run away from him when things just got nice between them? Oh yeah, think DuGray she doesn't like you, she made that perfectly clear. Then why do you still try? 

Tristan looked at his watch for the fourth time. It was time. He walked around the whole locker room through the rows and rows of lockers, checking to see if anyone was still in here and found no one. He checked the door to the shower room and the exits. No one. Finally satisfied he returned back to his locker and sat down on the bench. He carefully reached into his bag and pulled out a small black box. Running his hand over the cover to swipe off any invisible dust, he gently lay the box on the bench beside him. 

Flipping the latch on the box, the lid opens with a soft click and gently springs back. With great care he took out a small syringe. Rolling up the sleeve of his shirt he cautiously placed the tip of the needle on his upper arm. As he was about to inject the contents, a shout of a male voice echoed through the room. 

"Hey Tristan?! Hurry up! Coach is getting mighty pi…" Darian stopped dead in his tracks, "What are you doing?"

*Another Author's note* Hohoho! [evil laugher] I love to end on a cliff hanger!! Sorry to do this to you guys but it was so tempting. But I don't want you guys to worry about Tristan. One last advice from moi: Not everything is as it seems! 


End file.
